Potions Essay
by Liebling
Summary: “Yeah, and it wasn't like we could have carried you up to your dormitory. I mean, come on that's a lot of weight,” Ron said raking a hand through his hair. ~Hermione forgets to do her homework *shock* and Ron comes to the rescue. Cute :-)


Authors Note:  
  
:-)  
  
Heck yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. During OotP  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a busy day. She'd been busy sewing house elf hats and scarves before, after, and during breakfast. Then she made her way to her regular classes with the normal breaks. After classes Harry and Ron had wanted her to come by and watch Quidditch practice so they could show her some 'new moves'. Then, Ron had demanded that she 'live a little' and go trod about in the rain with him. Afterwards Hagrid had invited the group for 'tea and scones' so she went to that as well. By that time it was 8'o clock and she barely had enough energy to read chapter 346 in Hogwarts a History. Again.  
  
She fell asleep on the scarlet couch and did not wake until someone jostled her the next morning.  
  
"Uh uh-" she looked around and noticed her surroundings. "Oh my!"  
  
"You must've-" the redhead began  
  
"-fallen asleep here, last night!" the boy with glasses finished.  
  
"We saw you asleep here last night," Ron announced loudly. "After we finished playing Chess."  
  
"But we didn't want to disturb you," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, and it wasn't like we could have carried you up to your dormitory. I mean, come on that's a lot of weight," Ron said raking a hand through his hair.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said loudly. "I didn't need to be carried to my dorm I just needed to be woken up because-"  
  
All of a sudden her face lit up and she screamed. "The potions essay! The one Snape assigned yesterday, I, I didn't do it!"  
  
Ron's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "The essay," he muttered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah? I did mine."  
  
"Me too," Ron choked out. "Three rolls of parchment."  
  
"I can't finish it now! We've got Potions first and we're already going to be late for breakfast. I've never ever missed an assignment." She looked so scared just then that Ron couldn't help but feel bad for her.  
  
"Really," he remarked dryly. "Let's think."  
  
"Let's not," Hermione retorted. "Ugh," and then she fell back on the velvet pillow and put another one over her face letting out a long scream.  
  
"This isn't normal," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"No," he agreed. "It isn't."  
  
When she lifted the pillow from her eyes he saw small tears coming from her eyes. "I shouldn't have done any of those ridiculous things yesterday, except maybe making the house elves scarves and hats, that was a good idea-"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look.  
  
"-but I should've made time for the essay."  
  
"Yes," Ron said, trying to milk this opportunity for all it was worth, "you should've. But it was fun, wasn't it? Doing just what you wanted, going out, having some fun with your best friends-"  
  
"-who didn't have the good decency to wake me up," she added resentfully.  
  
"You needed your sleep," Harry added. "Plus you looked so peaceful."  
  
"Fine," she muttered pulling on her robe from the night before and grabbing her book bag on the table. "We're going. To breakfast."  
  
They followed her down to the Great Hall.  
  
At the table Hermione was no better off, she simply ate her toast and marmalade, gulped her milk and was not very conversational. Even without Hogwarts a History.  
  
"Hermione-" Ron said weakly.  
  
"What?" She rounded on him, her eyes piercing through his.  
  
"You know, uh, well. If you want to use my essay so you don't think you've 'tarnished-"  
  
"Hey, that was a nice word," she said grinning, "I knew these vocabulary lessons would help."  
  
"-wouldn't think that you tarnished your reputation you could always cross my name off on the top of mine and add yours instead."  
  
"Ron, I would never do that for you." She said earnestly.  
  
"If I really needed it you would," he smiled.  
  
Harry talked quietly to Ginny who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Maybe," she agreed. "But it's your essay, you did it, you deserve all the credit for it. And no offense but I'm assuming you need the mark more than me."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "But I want you to have it."  
  
Hermione sniffed and wiped away a tear. "That's so nice and thoughtful!" She gushed, "You're sacrificing your grade for mine."  
  
Never mind the fact that he'd sacrificed his life for her before.  
  
"Uh right."  
  
She threw her arms around him (and he reddened like an old tomato) as he took out his essay and crossed out his name with the old quill. He added hers and pushed it over to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "It doesn't much look like my hand-writing."  
  
He looked down at his chicken scratch "Yes well I'm sorry I don't have girly writing."  
  
"Yes well I think it's lovely anyway," she laughed. "And what was that about me being too heavy to carry up to the dormitory?"  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
